Ada Talks To Ethel
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: After what happened at parents evening Ada takes Ethel aside to talk to her. Based on the events of Series One: Episode Eight - Maud's Big Mistake. Oneshot. WW 2017.


A/N: Short scene I think we should have seen after the parents evening episode, enjoy.

* * *

 **Ada Talks To Ethel**

It was the day after the first years parents evening and Ada Cackle was sitting at her desk in her office nervously tapping her fingers against the wood as she waited trying to decide what she was going to say when Ethel appeared.

After what had happened the night before with Mrs Hallow sending a projection of herself and not turning up for parents evening, Ada had barely had time to glance at Ethel since with what had happened but she knew she couldn't put if off any longer.

Just then Ethel appeared in the room from nowhere as Ada had asked Hecate to send her, despite the dark haired deputy being her right hand woman, for today, this conversation, Ada felt it would be better for her to do it alone. When she saw the girl her heart went out to her, her eyes were red, she had clearly being crying. Ada stood up walking around her desk and put her arm around her pupil leading her over to the comfy sofas and monitoring for her to take a seat which she did.

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay" Ada started of by saying not wanting the girl to think she was in trouble.

"Why would I not be Miss?" Ethel asked with a shrug either not knowing or choosing to ignore what she was talking about.

"Well after what happened with your mother last night Ethel, I imagined you would be upset" Ada told her gently and Ethel looked forward keeping a hard expression on her face.

"I am fine about it Miss, my mother was obviously to busy to come so it really is okay" Ethel told her headmistress refusing to let her face drop.

"Is it okay though...or are you just saying that?" Ada asked the girl knowing even Ethel Hallow must be upset at what her mother had done.

"Honestly Miss I am used to it by now" Ethel told Ada and the woman sighed not liking a child saying she was used to being ignored. The thing was Ethel was not cracking though and Ada had to curse the family for being the most stubborn people she had ever met, well apart from her own sister maybe. She knew she had to do something to get her to talk, Ada knew this was not just something she could leave.

"I know it must be hard for you being in the middle but I know deep down your mother will not mean it" Ada told Ethel trying to reassure her even though Ada honestly was not sure how things really were between Ethel and her mother.

At that statement Ethel seemed to lose her composure, her lip quivered and her face crumpled before she burst into tears, crying into her hands. Ada sat watching her sadly for a moment before touching her back gently.

* * *

"Ethel, I know it must have really hurt you what happened last night, but I really am sure it was a misunderstanding" Ada told Ethel even though Ada was angry at the blonde woman herself.

"No m...m..miss" Ethel replied sobbing as she spoke "S...s..she...ha...hates me...s...ss..she...alw...alwasys...h...has" Ethel told her headmistress as she continued to cry, clearly the girl was heartbroken even if she did try to hide it.

"I am sure that is not true Ethel" Ada told the girl as she rubbed her back gently. People had the expression of Ada that she hated Ethel Hallow but she didn't, she cared about all her pupils.

"It is she only cares about Esmie or Sybil...she ran off the other day when I went to mirror her as well, even though Esmie and her spoke for hours" the girl sobbed out as she spoke.

Ada stopped stroking her back. She had not known Mrs Hallow had ignored her daughter after speaking to the older blonde for so long. Children were precious in the witching world and it is true that the eldest is normally treated better but it did not mean to totally ignore your other children especially to this extend. Ada was so angry she had a good mind to go to the Great Wizard.

"I...c...can't...f...f...igure...o...out...w... ...I...did" Ethel admitted to her headmistress telling her she didn't understand why.

"Maybe I should get her in and we could discuss it" Ada suggested thinking it might be wise to talk about this.

"No please miss don't, it won't help...please" the girl begged as she shot her head up, as much as Ada wanted to protest she couldn't force it.

"Alright I won't call your parents in, have you told your sister about what happened?" Ada asked wondering if she had told Esmerelda about this. Ethel snorted at this.

"No why would I tell her? She will just be happy mother was so concerned about her" Ethel replied with her voice full of bitterness towards the older girl.

"Ethel you know that is not true, Esmerelda cares about you a lot, I am sure she would have been upset" Ada replied knowing just how much the older girl cared about Ethel and she had seen Esmerelda a couple of days ago sharing Ethel's excitement over parents evening, Ada knew Esmerelda would be heartbroken over this.

Ethel shrugged at this not seeing what good would come of telling her sister. She looked at her teacher wiping her eyes before she spoke.

"My mother hates me miss, she always has, telling Esmie won't change that fact" Ethel told her headmistress. Ada could only look at the girl sadly as Ethel glanced at the clock before turning back to Ada.

"Can I go now?" Ethel asked clearly wanting to leave and avoid talking about this any longer.

* * *

Ada really didn't want to leave this but she knew there really was nothing much she could do about it, Ada might be a powerful witch but she could not make Mrs Hallow change. Ada nodded to the girl trying not to sigh.

"Yes you may, but if you need to talk about this again or about any other problems just ask me" Ada told the girl. Ethel stood up and walked to the door without another word before walking out.

Ada stayed where she was a while longer after the girl left unable to stop thinking that Ethel was becoming much worse. She had known the girl had problems from the first day but she knew the girl was now going down the same route as Agatha and she was really worried about her, she didn't want the girl to end up like that but Ada had no idea what she was going to do. She stood up walking back to her desk as she tried to think of a way to help Ethel before it was to late.


End file.
